Want You Gone
by onliafaze
Summary: As I finished playing Portal 2, I couldn't help but think Glados' final dialogue could also work for Kyoko. With a few modifications and additions, I wrote a short story around it.


**Want You Gone**

It was too good to be true. Just as Sho was about to call the police to issue a manhunt… Or rather, a Kyoko-hunt. Ever since he last met with her (COUGHabductedCOUGH), he hasn't seen or even heard from her. So many possibilities ran through his head, ranging from her returning to Kyoto to being whisked away by-

"NO!"

He banged his fists on the outdoor table he was sitting at. After seeing the shock he inflicted on pedestrians, Sho adjusted his hood and sunglasses. 'It's cool now,' he thought. 'She finally called me back. AND she wants to meet with me today.' Sho couldn't help but smile to himself. It was about time Kyoko got her priorities straight. All he has to do now is wait for her to show up.

_Bzz-bzz._ The vibration of his cell phone snapped him out of his thoughts. He pulled it out and opened it up to reveal a text. From Kyoko. With an arrogant smirk, he selected it. 'Walk to the car right in front of you. Wait at the passenger window'. He looked up and noticed an expensive looking car parked in front of him. He walked over to it, stopping at the window as instructed. Slowly it rolled down to reveal a familiar face. Or at least the profile of a familiar face. There was Kyoko, sitting the passenger seat, typing on her phone. What it was, he couldn't tell. But it didn't matter; he was finally going to get an explanation to her disappearance.

"Kyoko, it's me," Sho announced. Kyoko looked up at him, smiling. "Oh, thank goodness, you made it. Don't worry, this won't be long. I've got plenty to do, but the first thing I HAD to do after getting home was talk to you." Sho smirked. "Is that so? Well that's – Wait a minute. Where were you?! Where have you been? Why didn't you answer my calls?!" Kyoko turned away, covering the ear that faced Sho with a free hand. "Will you please calm down? You'll get your answers, but not if you shout at me." Sho's first reaction was to snap back, but he stopped himself. What's most important right now is that Kyoko explains herself to him. And if staying quiet would help accomplish that, so be it.

"Ok. So where were you?" Kyoko smiled up at him. "I was in Guam," she merrily answered. Of all the possible places she could've been, Sho never would have guessed somewhere overseas. "Why on earth were you there?!" he shouted at her. "Fuwa." He froze. Her expression turned cold, with traces of anger. "Do you want an explanation or not?" Gritting his teeth, Sho looked down and tried to calm himself. "Yes," he answered, looking back at her. Her smile returned. "Good," she said. "As to why," she proceeded, "LME's president sent me there. Call it a mandatory vacation, I suppose. As for why I didn't answer your calls…" Sho leaned slightly forward to pay closer attention. "I just didn't want to talk to you." He froze. "You never have anything nice to say," she said. Now THAT did it. Sho thought he could stay calm, but after a comment like that? But before he could berate her, she sighed sadly.

Now facing forward, she lamented, "It's a shame. I used to be happy to talk to you." With another sigh, she turned her head to face him. "Y'know, being in Guam gave helped me realize something. I thought you were my greatest enemy. But more often than not, you were my best friend. You're a big part of who I am today." Sho just stood there. He never expected words like those to come from her. Before he could form a response, she continued. "The surge of realization that shot through me when I came to terms for my relationship with you encouraged me to deal with another relationship; the one that I share with Ren."

On cue, Ren had leaned toward the passenger window to show his face to Sho.

"Hello, Fuwa."

"YOU!"

After all he had heard, seeing his worst enemy appear became his breaking point. He lunged his fist towards Ren, only to be met with pain searing through his arm. Ren easily intercepted his punch and kept a firm grasp on his wrist, with a bit of a twist to keep him from moving. Sho bit his tongue to suppress his groan.

"Ahem."

Sho found his attention back with Kyoko, as she resumed speaking. "You know, being honest with my feelings for Ren taught me a valuable lesson. Sometimes the best solution to a problem is the easiest one." She looked up to look Sho directly in his eyes. "And I'll be honest: Dealing with you … is hard. Do you know what my days are like when you're not here?" She smiled. "I'm happy. Nobody expects me to cook for them, or clean their apartment, or work multiple jobs to pay for it. My life is pretty good now." She frowned. "As long as YOU don't show up. You selfish. Stalking. Sociopath." Her smile returned. "So you know what? You win."

With that, Ren gave Sho a little shove as he released him. Sho stumbled back a little, regaining his balance as relief rushed to his arm. All the while, he had his eyes on Kyoko, now dropping her cell phone out the window. "Just go."

As he hurried to pick it up, Kyoko faced forward in the car while the passenger window rolled up. "It's been fun. Don't bug me again." Sho slapped his palm on the window, but retracted it as soon as the car started moving forward. And soon, it was out of sight.

Desperate for some sort of answer, he inspected the phone further. He checked for contacts, pictures, anything that could offer him some solace for what just happened. The only thing he found was a message, saved as the phones wallpaper.

"I used to want you dead. Now I just want you gone."


End file.
